Your Favorite Enemy
by Always Juliet
Summary: Chad makes Sonny happy. And Cranky. And Confused. So Sonny said wants to know one thing. What does he think of her? So she goes and ask Mr. Owl. Like the kid in the Tootsie Pop commercial. Ok. Maybe Ms. Hart, not Mr. Owl. CHANNY! Based on the song 'Xavia'


**Can you believe it!? I wrote a _Real_ story. That _isn't_ written in poetry form.**

**I will be updating my story 'True or False'....when I please. :)  
**

**You may all feel free to 'Oooo' and 'Aww'!**

**ANYWAYS,**

**I listening to this song called 'Xavia' by The Submarines like a zillion, gillion, willion times. And I think the lyrics are stuck in my head.**

**So some of the lyrics gave me this idea.**

**At.........2:45 a.m. in the morning. :)  
**

**Thanks!**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Xavia' or 'Sonny with a Chance'. OR Tootsie Pops! Why would I?**

**REMEMBER:**

**This story is pointless.**

**Unless you think it has a point. :)  
**

* * *

Chad was just walking down the hall in studio three.......and saw Sonny. And of course he had to say 'Hi.'

'Why are you dressed in a chicken suit?' smirked Chad. That the 'Hi' in 'Chad and Sonny Language'.

'I'm in a sketch comedy show, Chad. What did you think?! I was going to go street preform the chicken dance!!' yelled Sonny.

'I would looovvee to see that.'

'I WAS KIDDING, CHAD!'

'Wow. It seems like someone is cranky.'

'I AM NOT CRANKY!'

Chad gave Sonny a glare.

'Well, maybe a little bit.' she added.

'What's wrong?'

'Your caring again.'

'AGAIN? When did I ever care before!? Chad Dylan Cooper never cares.'

'Oh Really?'

'Yes really!'

'Fine'

'Fine'

'GOOD!'

'GOOD!

Sonny just ran into her dressing room. No crying. Oh no, no. This boy didn't really make her cry. Because.....

Its just a normal day with Chad. She was cranky because of him. He makes her happy at times. He makes her cranky at times, and just out of nowhere too. He cleverly confused her. But if you think about it, he probably confuses everybody.

But the question was:

What does Chad think of her? Think of Sonny Munroe.

As a friend.

As a enemy.

As a Frienemy.

So.......what did she do to answer that question? She did just what the kid did in the Tootsie Pop commercial. Went to so ask Mr. Owl. Well......Ms. Hart.

'Hey Tawni!'

'Did you take my lip gloss?!' she screamed. Didn't even bother to say 'Hi'. That must be 'Tawni Language'.

'Uh.....no.'

'Then were is it?!' she screamed

'Ask Nico and Grady.'

'O.K.' And she got up and started to leave.

'WAIT!' Sonny quickly said.

'What?'

'What does Chad think of me?'

'Uh.....Ask him yourself.' Tawni said. Sounding like she knew something Sonny didn't.

'I can't just ask Chad that!'

'Then ask Nico and Grady then. There guys. And tell them that I am coming to get them.....', and she left.

'Uh......ok. To Nico and Grady' she sighed.

Nico and Grady were in the Prop room trying to find out what made there sandwiches go bad.

'Hey Guys'

'Hey Sonny.' Nico said.

'Hey Sonny' Grady said.

'Whatcha guys doin?'

'Eating sandwiches.' said Grady with his mouth full.

'Yeah. I'm glad I didn't eat one of thoses.......anyways-'

'Yeah?', said Grady.

'You guys are well...guys. And my friends. So I'm going to ask you this....If you were Chad, what would you _truly_ think of me?'

'You'd be my Enemy' said Nico.

'You'd be my crus-' before Grady could finish his sentence, Nico smacked him in the back of the head.

'Ow! What?! She said _truly_!'

'Well umm.....thanks. But I'm going to go ask Chad myself. Oh and by the way, Tawni is coming to get her lip gloss back.'

As Sonny walked away, she heard Nico say 'Quick! Hide the cash!'

Sonny walked all the way to the Mackenzie Falls studio and walked around till she found Chad's dressing room. She knock, to only hear Chad say 'Who is it?'

'SONNY!'

'Come in.' he said.

'Hi!'

'What do you want? I am very busy.'

'Very busy combing your hair?', Sonny laughed.

'Uh yes...Now what do you want?'

Here you go, Sonny 'To know what you _truly_ think about me.'

'That's a weird question.' he said.

Then Chad was quiet. He was now thinking. _Should I tell her._ He thought. _Or should I insult her and make her go running. I like number 2 better.....  
_

Hmm.....Friend? Enemy? Frienemy?..........Or you can find a sneaky way to say that you like someone without really saying it........Oh he's got it.

'Uh Chad?! Is your brain home?' Sonny said, waving her hands over his face.

Chad blinked a little bit. And then said....

'Your my _Favorite Enemy_.' he said proudly.

'Your favorite enemy?'

'Yep.'

'Well I will just stick with that. See ya, Chad.'

_Well that was easy. Now she's I like her the best. _Chad thought. _Maybe I should tell her I'm in love with her the next time she asks.........hmm......Nah._

_Only a favorite enemy, huh? I, for a second there, thought he liked me. _Sonny thought._ Well I don't need worry about the he thinks of me now. Because its **only **'Favorite Enemy' WAIT a second! Maybe he hates me the most!  
_

Now that tells you that,

I guess ,you can take the fraze '_Your Favorite Enemy'_, anyway you'd like.

_'I don't wanna be_

_Your favorite enemy _

_Not when I can be loving you, alright._

_Why can't it be?_

_No two people feel_

_The same way at the same time.'  
_

* * *

**Oh please flame this story! **

**.....you know I'm kidding, right?**

**REVIEW or you will be.....uh........my favorite enemy......I think.......maybe just my enemy.....not me favorite.**

**:)**

**Aye Aye Captain!**

**So.....review.**

**Sorry for mistakes. I'm tired.  
**

**Uh....but I don't want to stop talking.**

**But I guess I must.**

**....**

**I'm weird right now.**

**Sorry. **

**;)  
**


End file.
